KND: OPERATION HOLIDAY
by ameliaorg
Summary: Holiday one shots based off the industrial Kids Next Door! I do take request, But I'll add mines in first. They are all the ages! Most of it are ships sometime it is just friends or family? Main Ships: 1/362, 86/60, 2/5, 3/4, 83/84, 35/23. There would be more I just have to think of some... (Rated T for sexual references)
1. Chapter One: Blushing

**Author's Note:** **I wanted to make a Christmas fanfic, I know I'm not very popular but I still want to try! I hooe you like! And Please leave me a review!**

 **P.S: In this chapter they are 22**

\- - -

 _Chapter One:_

 _A McKenzie Love Story (Blush)_

 _McKenzie's Household:_

"Rachel, Someone's at the door! Could you please get it?" Her father Rodney McKenzie asked his oldest daughter

"Okay!" Rachel yelled back

As Rachel walks down the stairs to open the door, She sees Nigel Uno...

Her loving boyfriend that she has been dating for 3 years now... Well about to be 4 years but who's counting?

"Nigel!" She screamed happily while hugging Nigel

"Merry Christmas to you as well" He chuckled

"Oh! Merry Christmas darling!" She quickly responds

"It's okay, Rachel" Nigel said because he felt bad that he made his girlfriend feel guilty

"Why hello Nigel Uno!" Rachel's mother Emily McKenzie said very happy

"Hello madam" Nigel respond with respect

"Oh, Nigel! Just call me Emily!" Mrs. McKenzie said

"Okay, Emily" Nigel said "How did you get that name anyways? It's really pretty"

"Oh! My husband asked me the same thing earlier, I think he was around your age when he asked me that?" Rachel's mother stated "But I'll tell you anyways! My name is a Latin name since my mother is part latin! But anyways I was named Emily because my parents thought I would be striving! And industrious as well!"

"Well, Harvey was named after our grandpa 'Harvard the II' which makes Harvey the third" Rachel's father added on

"Hmm, and what about you Rachel?" Nigel asked

Rachel blushed so hard that she could turn into a tomato or even a cherry!

"Well, at first we was going to name her with my middle name? Which was Louise? But we decided to name her Rachel because it means'beautiful in form and countenance', Because she was the most beautiful baby girl we ever saw!" Her mother said

"Well she got her looks from you! My love" Mr. McKenzie flirted to his wife

"Oh well, Mr. McKenzie helped me make her, Didn't he?" Mrs. McKenzie flirted back to her husband

"Eww! Mom! Dad! Can you please stop" 17 year old Harvey said

"Oh hush! Harvard Rodney McKenzie the Third!" His mother said

"Okay fine!" He responded back

"So, Nigel? Are your parents coming?" Rachel's mother asked

"Yes, They are very excited to have a christmas together with you guys!" Nigel said while having a shy smile

"Well, I'm happy that you guys can make it!" Rachel blushed

"Aw! Rodney, Remember when I use to talk to you like that!" Emily McKenzie said

"Like what?" Their daughter asked

"Blushing everytime she saw me or you whenever you see Nigel?" Her father stated

"Huh!? Wait?! No?!? DAD!" Rachel blushed again

"Rachel Tara McKenzie! I know my daughter's feelings! don't try to hide it from me" Her father said with a smile

"Ugh!" Rachel groaned

"Wow? I'm surprised that you blush whenever I'm around?" Nigel states

"How? In high I used to blush a lot whenever I looked into your eyes...?" Rachel said confused

"Ha! So you admitted it!" Rachel's father bragged

"Hehe" Nigel laughed

"WHAT! YOU TWO DID NOT JUST TAGGED-TEAM ME!" Rachel said while blushing really really hard

"Rachie! Please calm down!" Her mother said

"MOM!" Rachel whined at the nickname her mother gave her when she was kid

"What...?"

"Did...you...t-think...my... boyfriend...n-needed...to...k-know...m-my...s-stupid...nickname...m-mom?" Rachel studders

"I think it's very cute" Nigel implied

Rachel blushed

"I like this kid!" Rodney said "I know it's my first time saying it but I really like your spunk Nigel Uno!"

A phone buzzes, It was both Nigel's and Rachel's phone.

"I gotta take this!" The two 22 year olds said in unison

Rodney and Emily looked at each other, with one eyebrow up and the other down.

 _With Rachel:_

"Hi! Rachel!" Kuki said while waving so hard at her phone's camera

"Kuki! please stop waving so hard! Your making Abby very very dizzy" Abby said

Rachel is on a group call with her best friends since grade school

"So how's it going?" Virginia asked

"What?" Rachel asks her group of friends

"You know who!" Kuki said

"With my parents?" Rachel responds in confusion

"With Nigel Uno!" Fanny said

"O-oh, g-good..." Rachel studders

"Here we go aahgain" Fanny said

"What?"

"Rachel, sweetie I love you so much! BUT CAN YOU PLEASE STOP WITH THE BLUSHING AND STUDDERS!" Kuki said

Everyone pause to take the time to look at Kuki very weirdly

"...What...?" Kuki said

"Ugh!" Fanny groaned

 _With Nigel:_

"Dude so how's the plan going?" Patton asked he closest friend

"Shh! Don't be too loud!" Nigel said

"I thought Rachel's parents already knew?" Hoagie asked

"They do but Rachel is next door!" Nigel state

"Oh, okay" Wally said

"...Really...?" Nigel said

\- - -

"So! how are you Mr and Mrs. Uno?" Emily asked

"Good! Mrs. McKenzie!" Nigel's mum replies

"And how about you fella!" Monty asked Rodney

"Very good Monty" Rodney respond

Monty winks as Rodney take him to the living room to watch a Christmas game

Nigel and Rachel returns to the kitchen

"Hello Rachel!" Monty said

"Hello Monty!" Rachel wave

Monty chuckles as he goes back to watch the game

"Why hello sweetie" Nigel's mother said to Rachel

"Hello, Mrs. Uno!" Rachel said happily

"Rachel? Why don't you help us make some cookies?" Nigel's mother asked with a small smile

"Why of course! Mrs. Uno" Rachel returns the smile to her boyfriend's mother

"Nigel! Come over and watch the game!" Rodney said

Nigel nodded and walked straight to the room. He saw Harvey sitting on the floor closer to the television program as he saw his dad and his girlfriend's father on the 'man' chair

Back to the girls, Mrs. Uno and Emily starts to ask Rachel some questions...

"What would you name your daughter?" Mrs. Uno asked

"I was thinking about Louise? But I'll ask the father of the child his opinion because we both made the child" Rachel smiled as she looks down at the cookie dough her mother made while blushing

She thinking that her and Nigel would have a young daughter and she is playing with the garden that Rachel work so hard on. Her dream daughter is taking one of her favorite flowers (which are daisies) and smells it and after she smelled ths flowers, she puts one flower on her father's ear, the other on her mother, and the last one for herself...

But Rachel got back to reality, the mothers of the couple smiled at each otherer

"Where is your dream honeymoon?" Rachel's mother asked while cutting the cookies into tree shaped

"Paris, the most romantic place in the whole entire world!" Rachel respond to her mother while adding Christmas colors onto the cookies

The ladies kept on chatting until they are finished with all the cookies. Then the boys came in ready eat some delicious food and cookies!

 _After Eating ..._

"That very good! Ladies" Monty said

The girls smiled at each other

"Thanks!" They said in unison

"Well I got an announcement to make" Nigel said while he clinks a fork to his class cup

Everyone looks at him as his father gets up to get the camera

"Rachel...?" Nigel said

"Yes" Rachel respond

"I have something to tell you...?" Nigel said

Rachel was so nervous, everyone was looking at her. Nigel saw his blonde hair girlfriend and kneel down with a box coming out of his back pocket.

"Oh my god" Rach gasped as she started to fan her eyes knowing that she is about the cry

"Rachel Tara McKenzie...loved you for a while now. I wanted to be that boy that you'll always come to for support and talk trash about everyone. I want to be that man who give you our kids and raise them and be the man who you hold hands with for eternity. I want you to become my _Numbuh Uno_...?" Nigel said while shaking a little

"Nigel! Of course I would be your Numbuh Uno! You dork!" Rachel said as she kiss her boyfriend no her fiancé

"So that's a yes?" Nigel asked

"Yes!" Rachel said as her soulmate put her engagement ring on

Both the McKenzie (except for Harvey) and Uno family clapped for their children and cheer for their new journey.

"This is one of the most bestest Christmas ever" Rachel said before doing a passionate kiss to her lover

"I love you, Mrs. McKenzie" Nigel said in the middle of the kiss

"Don't you mean Mrs. Uno?" Rachel said as she broked off the kiss

Her parents threw fake snow in the air for the lovers as they ended up laying next to the mistletoe so when the eternal lovers wake up they could kiss each other.

 **Thank you!** **Please feel free to leave a review!** **Next is 2 x 5 (Nerdy Bell Rock)** **Greydale**


	2. Chapter Two: Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

 **So! Instead of having a Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five, I wanted a Sonya and Lee one-shot! I just think they are sooo cute! And need lots of love!**

 **There are some Sector V (old) ships implied here like Numbuh 1 x Numbuh 362**

Also **35/23 and 86/60 as well!**

 **P.S:** **I did add some OCs for love interest to the characters that was singled out in the show!** **Please enjoy this chapter and add a review or a request if you want :)**

 **Cause I do take requests!**

 _Chapter Two:_

 _Cadets Under The Mistletoes_

 _(Secret Santa)_

It was December 2nd, 2001. Which means it is almost the holidays! Sonya Miller aka Numbuh 83 is ready for the secret santa gift exchanges!

Sonya saw Numbuh 84 who is well known as (only to her, Tommy, and Patton) Lee Chamberlain looking at the sign saying 'Secret Santa!' in big letter while in the bottom very darkly bolded **'it is mandatory'**

"Hi Lee!" Sonya waved

Lee smiled at how funny Sonya waved

"So I see your looking a the 'Secret Santa' poster...Who do you think your going to get?" Sonya said as she stares into Lee's gaze at the poster

"Actually, I don't know. I hope I get either you or Tommy to be honest? Or else this secret santa thing would not be cool..." Lee stated

"Wait! But what if I get Tommy...?" Sonya said worried as she was going to panic for her dear friend Lee

"Don't worry! I would probably get one of the instructors... except for Patton..." Lee said

"Why not Patton?" Sonya asked in her usual confused state as always

"Because he 'technically' works for the Moonbase still, but he is always here all the time" Lee explains

"So...?" Sonya asked for more information

"So Numbuh 362 have him do secret santa up at the Moonbase while his trainee instructor come and hosts the whole Artic Base joint" Lee said "Also he chooses 3 to 4 cadets to come since Numbuh 362 wants more new comers to get the 'vibe' of how it might be in the Moonbase"

"Ooh! I hope me, you and Tommy gets choosen!" Sonya said while hoping she gets choosen to go to the Moonbase with her favorite mentors

"Hey guys!" Their friend Tommy Gilligan waved

"Hi!" Both Sonya and Lee said in unison as they made room for their other best friend Tommy

"So you guys are looking at the Secret Santa sign aren't you?" Tommy asked

His two best friends nodded in agreement to his statement

"Well, I hope I get either get one of you guys or Clementine Ainsworth!" Tommy said

"Who is _Clementine Ainsworth_?" Sonya asked

"Oh it's Tommy's little girlfriend!" Lee yelled

"WHAT! N-NO! Y-YOU GOT T-T-THAT WRONG LEE!" Tommy yelled but mostly whined

Clementine looks over at them very confused and walks over to talk to Sonya

"Hey Son? Can I talk to you only? Please?" Clementine asked her peer

"Of course!" Sonya said as walks with Clementine to the janitor's closet

Clementine close the door behind her

"Why are we here?" Sonya asked before Clementine put her hand over her mouth

"Because I want to talk to you about this boy I like!" Clementine said

"Okay, Cle-mine-tinee?" Sonya said while mispronouncing the girl's name

"Just call me CiCi!" She said "Also your best friends with this boy"

"Lee?" Sonya said shaking which made Sonya herself confused

"No! He's your boyfriend!" Clementine or CiCi said

"WHAT! N-NO!" Sonya blushed

"Are you sure...? The way you look at him is very odd?" CiCi said

"I look at eveeyone like that?" Sonya said

"Nope, You look at him like he is just your husband? Or something like that" CiCi said "But anyways! The boy is Tommy Gilligan! He is so sweet and kind and I want him to be my boyfriend! Do you think you can help me with that?"

"Of course but not now some other time alright? It looks like we need to get in line for the pickings" Sonya said

"Thanks!" CiCi smiled

Sonya smiled back

 _Back at the Ice Hall of the Artic Base:_ "Alright cadet! Get in line! Girls on my right! Boys on my left!" Patton instructed

As the opposite sex travel to their own gender they started an aisle for the selects

"Why do we have to do this?" Harvey McKenzie asked

"I know right!" Ivelisse Montana responded

"Great you two, here are your secret santas" Patton said as he handed them their slips at the same time

"Ugh great!" They said in unison as they found out that the **BOTH** have to get Numbuh 13 a present

Patton laughed as he walked to his other teammates on the front of the aisles

Lee and Sonya were the last ones to get their slips and they looked for Tommy to talk about their results

"Okay, unfold on the count of three" Lee said "One..."

"...Two..."

"...Three!"

They unfolded their slips as the wide eyed their results

Sonya's read _Lee_ Tommy's read _Clementine_ And Lee's read _Sonya_ "That's so not cool!" Lee acted

"What who did you get?" Sonya asked feeling bad for her friend

"Samantha Greenville!" Lee lied

Lee had to admit that he was blushing a little. If you didn't know he had a thing for Sonya for a while since the beginning of cadet training when their trainor Patton assigned them on a partner to partner mission

"Lee? Lee!" Tommy yelled trying to get one of his best friend's attention

"Huh?!" Lee said as he pops out of thought

"Do you have a crush on Sam the Booger Queen?" Tommy asked while laughing

"No! Ew! That's not cool, Tommy!" Lee said

While the two boys bicker, Sonya was in thought

 _"Why do I feel like this? Lee has the right to date anyone! I can't do this! He was super nice to me and Tommy! It's like this dream boy I wanted for a while! And it's like he came! I can't like him! Tommy would think weird and judge..." Sonya thought_ _"Nope, You look at him like he is just your husband?..." Memory CiCi said_ _"CiCi! Shut your pie whole!" Sonya thought_ _"Are they dating, Numbuh 60?" Numbuh 362 asked_ _"I think...?" Numbuh 60 said_ _"Ugh! Damn mentor!" Sonya thought_ _Later on that day:_ "Getting him a present should be simple! Right?" Sonya said to herself

"Well what ar'h ya dew-ing here? Sonya?" Numbuh 86 asked

"Yeah?" Rach added on

"Sir! Getting Lee a present for secret santa! Sir!" Sonya saluted

"Okay calm down Sonya? Just call me Rachel"

"Okay" Sonya sighed

"Ya still calling me Sir!" Numbuh 86 said

"So, what are you planning on getting Lee?" Rachel asked

"A yo-yo I guess?" She said looking at the decoy ones

"Oh don't get him that!" Numbuh 86 said

"What? Why not?" Rachel said as she and Sonya looks weirdly at Numbuh 86

"Because I overheard-"

"You meant talk?"

"Rachel!" Numbuh 86 whined as she blushed at the thought

"What?" Rachel faked her confusion

"Anyway! Patton told me Lee wanted those long rare sliver yo-yo?" Numbuh 86 said

"Really!" Sonya said as she made a big smile at Fanny

"Yeah" Numbuh 86 said

"Here! Is it this one?" Rachel said holding the yo-yo

"Yes!" Sonya nods

"Okay, since Ah helped you! Can ya help meh" Numbuh 86 said

"Sure!" Sonya said

"Should Ah get Patton a yipper card pack or a brand new jacket?" Numbuh 86 asked

"Ditch the yippers and get that jacket!" Sonya said "Numbuh 60 isn't much of a yipper cards fan?"

"See I told you!" Rachel said

"Oh whatever" Fanny said to her best friend

"It's to bad I know more about your boyfriend than you!" Rachel joked

"WHAT?!" Fanny blushed "No! It's nothing like that-!"

The bickering faded away and Sonya went to the cashier to pay for her gift

"That would be 12.99?" The female casheir said as she looked at her recently painted manicure

"But I only got 10 dollars...?" Sonya said disappointed

"Well then put it back! And get something cheaper!" The female said

"Nah! Here" A random kid said

"Huh...?" Sonya said

"Okay here" The female cashier gave the toy to Sonya

"Thanks?" Sonya said as she looks up to see who the person was "CICI!"

"I had to pay you back! Well for your 'future' help" The asian girl said in her british accent

"Thanks! I'll definitely help you! I'm so happy!" Sonya cheered Clementine's nickname

"Well could you help me with picking out Tommy's gift?" CiCi said

"Sure!" Sonya smiled

 _With Lee (And Tommy):_ "WHAT AM I GOING TO GET HER!" Lee yelled

"What's the problem?" Hoagie said

"Um...I have this girl that I'm suppose to get her a gift? For a secret santa thing that is happening in the Artic Base..." Lee

"For who?" Hoagie asked

"So-"

"SAMANTHA THE BOOGER QUEEN!" Tommy yelled as Hoagie started to laugh at poor Lee

As the two brothers started to go on the floor continuing to laugh their butts of Lee rolls his eyes and walks away from them until Hoagie told Lee to stop

"Wait!" Hoagie snickers

"What? Your just going to laugh at me anyways?" Lee said as he crosses his small arms

"No" Tommy started off

"We are not! Lee! Who do you think we are" Hoagie said as he put his hands on his hips

Lee rolled his eyes... again

"Just get Sam some socks she is not as ungrateful as Numbuh 86?" Hoagie said

"B-but-" Lee studders

"But what she's just an ugly girl!" Tommy said with hand motions

"SAMANTHA IS NOT MY SECRET SANTA IT'S SONYA I HAVE!" Lee screamed at the youngest Gilligan

"Oh! That's obvious!" Hoagie said

"W-what?" Lee blushed

"Hoagie? How could you have possibly guessed Sonya was Lee's c-" Tommy started

"Not that! I know what present for both Sonya and Abby!" Hoagie said

"Wait! Your secret santa is Numbuh 5?" Tommy said

"Yep!, And Numbuh 4 is Numbuh 3's secret santa" Hoagie said

"As the usual" Tommy and Lee said in unison

"-And Numbuh 1 is Numbuh 362's!" Hoagie laughed "We made fun of him the whole entire week! And he was blushing as well!"

"Wow! Now that was-"

"-Unexpected!" Lee finished off Tommy's sentence

"Well not for the whole Sector V!" Hoagie said

"How?" Lee asked while Hoagie's little brother nodded

"Well, ever since Nigel and Lizzie broke up, Rachel and Nigel started to have the hots for each other" Hoagie said

"Wow..." Lee said

"I know right! But enough of that, Let's go get some gifts!" Hoagie cheered

"Right!" Lee and Tommy saluted Numbuh 2

While walking to the girl's toy section they both see Nigel and Patton looking at some dolls to give to the person on the name slips they have choosen

"Any luck on finding what you are going to get?" Nigel asked Patton

"Nope!" Patton said as he shakes his head "You?"

"Not at all" Nigel said while they both sigh and look on the floor

"Is there a problem?" Hoagie ask while walking up to the sad boys

"Yes!" They said in unison

"Okay, Numbuh 60 who do you got?" Hoagie asked "I already know what Numbuh 1 should get Numbuh 362!"

Nigel blushed while Patton started laughing very loud

"Numbuh 2!" Nigel said very angrily while blushing "And Numbuh 60! Who did you get?"

Numbuh 60 stopped laughing and turned quiet while looking at the toys. While no on can see his face, He is blushing quite heavy.

"Numbuh 60...?" Lee said

"It's none of your business! Cadet!" Numbuh 60 said

"Oh, I think it's everyone's buiness!" Numbuh 4 or as he is known as Wally said

"Numbuh 4! When did you get here?" Numbuh 60 asked while facing away from all the boys

"Never mind that! Tell us who did you cruddy get!" Numbuh 4 said impatiently

"No!" Numbuh 60 argued

"Okay! Fine! Can you at least give us hints?" Numbuh 1 said

"Fine" Numbuh 60 sighed

"Does she work in another Sector?" Numbuh 2 asked

"Yes"

"Is she Numbuh 78?" Wally guessed

"What! No!" Numbuh 60 said very fast

"What?" Numbuh 4 said as everyone was looking at him

"Anyways" Numbuh 1 said "Is it someone that works in the Moonbase?"

"Yes..." Numbuh 60 said as he knew the boys are getting closer to the answer

"Is it someone that works close to the Soopreme Leader?" Lee asked

Numbuh 60 stood silent, He has got to admit Lee is a fast learner

"Someone in the Decommission Squad?" Lee asked again

Numbuh 60 started to blush like crazy

"Oh! I know!" Numbuh 2 said

"Who?" The boys (besides Numbuh 60) said

"Kelani! Numbuh


	3. Author's Note :)

**Now, I had made a proposal. I just said 'Hmm this story has at least 5 favs and follows as well, I'm not ungrateful but now I just made and idea think how about making one-shots for all the holidays! Instead of waiting a whole year to update!**

 **I do take request (but nobody likes me so why try?) and if you actually like me I would take request! So this month is Valentines day and Black History Month so I would end up doing a chapter for Abigail because she is technically African-American. I would also do the ships that are less popular that I would ships in my opinion, I would also add some OC x Canon ships that I made up such as Tommy Gilligan x Clementine Ainsworth, Chad Dickson x Beatrice Rose, Lenny x** **Audriana Parker, and (weirdly my favorite???) Ivelisse Montana x Harvey McKenzie. I also might add some future children! The future children I won't take request for because honestly it's my choice to choose what they are doing...**

 **This is only romantic none of that friendship stuff!, This story is very different from my other one-shot story ' _Romantic One-Shots_ ' because these are about certain holidays and the other story is random shots not specific ones like these.**

 **If you guys have OCs and you like a certain character (you guys are not allowed to ship your selves with the ships I have gave the Canon characters like Canon x Canon...**

 **I may make an exception with the four people I paired up with my OCs like a love triangle! But try to search up characters that aren't taken and that I haven't paired them up with already...!**

 **Bye, Greydale :)**


	4. Chapter Three: Why is Valentine So Cruel

**Sonya x Lee Hurt/Comfort! Majority My New OC! Enjoy!**

 _Suggested Song to Listen: 'Fallin For Ya' By Colbie Caillat or 'Just The Way You Are' By Bruno Mars_

"That's sucks!" Alyson said

Sonya looks up to her best friend and pouts

"I can't believe you don't have a Valentines!" Alyson stated almost making Sonya cry

"I don't know why boys don't like me?" Sonya said "I'm really friendly!"

"I know, girl" Alyson said "I think being too nice is bad"

"Why?" Sonya asked confusingly

"Because girl, boys took advantage over you!" Alyson said

"How?" Sonya asked still being confused at her best friend

"When you are around boys always asked for you to do something you do it and then they tease you for no exact reason!" Alyson said angrily

"Well I'm sorry" Sonya said sadly

"It's not your fault?" Alyson said

"Yes it is!" Sonya whined as she ran away to her house

"Ugh" Alyson groaned sadly as she picked up her phone and called Clementine

 _'Hello?'_

"Hey, Cici!" Alyson said

 _"What is it?'_

"Well it's about Sonya" Alyson said

 _What is it! Did someone hurt her! I would kill that person with my bare hands!'_

"No!" Alyson laughed at her friend's protection over their best friend "She is having problems with getting a Valentines because she thinks no boy likes her! But I know someone likes her!"

 _'I know, She doesn't deserve the treatment she gets from those other boys!'_

"Yeah, especially from Seth and Sawyer Mahone!" Alyson said

 _'I know, why are they even still in school? Aren't they suppose to get expelled for that awful prank that they did to poor Audrey!'_

"Yeah! Audrey had to change school! He should've stayed here and they should have left the school!" Alyson stated angrily

 _'Well you only cared because you had a crush on him!'_

Alyson hanged up the phone and started to move around her neighborhood to see if anyone would help her with the plan

She knocked at a white house that has a pale yellow as it's coat

"Hello?" The young feminine voice said from the back of the door

"It's Alyson" Alyson stated

The girl opened the door it was Ivelisse Montana

"Hey Alyson" Ivelisse said as she hugged the girl

"Hey Ivy" Alyson said as she sticks her tongue out

"So what's the problem?" Ivelisse said as she allows Alyson to enter her house

"Sonya" Alyson said

"What's up with her?" Ivelisse asked while raising one of her eyebrows

"She is having boy troubles!" Alyson whined as she leaned on Ivelisse's shoulders

"I swear to fucking god if it's Seth and Sawyer bullying her about Valentines I would break their fucking necks into pieces" Ivelisse said ( **I've been playing too much Mortal Kombat!** )

Alyson didn't giggle at this comment because she know Ivelisse is serious when it comes to her friends

"Calm down Jason Voorhees!" Alyson said

"Um, How dare you call me Jason Voorhees? I would never go after just sex-freaks! I would be Leatherface, giving them more pain!" Ivelisse said as Alyson rolled her hazel-green eyes

"Well you should have your own scary movie! At least it would get 100% certified on rotten tomatoes?" Alyson joked as Ivelisse rolled her grey-periwinkle eyes

"Shut up!" Ivelisse said "Aren't we getting off topic?"

"Oh right!" Alyson said "Sonya? Who do you think would like her?"

"Tommy?" Ivelisse shrugged as Alyson raised her eyebrows

"No way! Sonya knows that Clementine would kill her! You don't remember her saying the Tommy is off limits!" Alyson said worried for Sonya

"Okay...How about Paddy?" Ivelisse asked

"No! Idella has dibs on him!" Alyson said

"You mean THE Idella Rayne Haven likes little old Paddy?" Ivelisse said in a surprised tone

"Yep, the brunette has a thing for awkward redheads" Alyson laughed

"How about...hmm...Shaunie?" Ivelisse said

"Are you that stupid?" Alyson said

"What?" Ivelisse asked with a guilty grin

"Shaunie is like 3 years younger than Sonya!" Alyson stated

"Age is nothing but a-"

"Don't say it Ivelisse! You know how much I hate that saying!" Alyson said while pointing her index finger up in front of Ivelisse's face

"Jeez alright you hobknocker!" Ivelisse said

"What does that even mean!" Alyson asked

"Why don't ask Nigel, He is british after all?" Ivelisse stated with a goading grin "But I don't know who else?"

"I don't know either, How about Harvey?" Alyson said

"Sonya would get murdered if she touches Harvey!" Ivelisse stated until she realized what she had just said and covered her blushing face

"I KNEW IT!" Alyson yelled

"What are you idiots doing?" Ivelisse's younger sister Zuri Montana asked "I'm trying to talk to Jacob!"

"Shut up! Zuri! Or else I would tell Mom about your new boyfriend?" Ivelisse said with a smirk

"Ugh! Fine I really hate you Ivelisse Marina Montana!" Zuri said with an agressive face expression

"I hate you too Zuri Camila Diana Montana!" Ivelisse said with a smirk as Zuri groaned and continued her conversation with her boyfriend

"Wow you guys really hate each other?" Alyson nervously chuckled

"Yep, that's the Montana family to ya!" Ivelisse said

* * *

 ** _With Tommy and Lee.._**

"Lee! Who do you like?" Lee and Sonya's best friend Tommy asked him

"I told you this a million times! You need to stop making out with Clementine and listen more!" Lee said

"Is it Alyson?" Tommy guessed

"No" Lee said with a blank expression on his face

"Ivelisse?" Tommy guessed

"Harvey is dating her?" Lee said

"Tobi?" Tommy guessed..again

"No" Lee said with the same expression as before

"Well it can't be Sonya!" Tommy laughed as he noticed that his male best friend blush at his comment "...Or it can?"

"Ugh, dude not cool" Lee said covering his blushing face with his brown hat

"Oh dude! Wait until everyone finds out about this!" Tommy laughed

"Shut up, dude" Lee said blushing even more "This is so not cool!"

"Come on dude!" Tommy said as he started getting distracted by his thoughts and Lee left him with his thoughts and closed Tommy's front door of his small cozy house

Lee walked out playing with his yo-yo and he heard someone cry, he was going to shrug it off but then he saw who the girl was and it was Sonya

"Sonya?" Lee asked

"What do you want?" Sonya asked as she continued to cry into her kneecaps

"Well I wanted to see if your okay?" Lee said as he had gotten closer to Sonya and wrapped his arms around her

Sonya looked into his dark chocolate eyes and held him closer as she hugged the 14 year old boy. Her head was next to his beating heart and leaned in closer to the boy.

 _lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub_

"Lee? Are you okay? Your heart is beating faster than before?" Sonya asked as she look deeper into his eyes

"Oh I'm good" Lee said trying to slide things away

"No I don't believe it" Sonya said "You came here, you want to tell me something?"

Lee sighed

"I do want to tell you something" Lee said

Sonya smiled and said "You know you can tell me anything!"

 _lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub_

"I don't think you would like this response, it might change our relationship..." Lee said and Sonya looked at him sadly and grabbed his hands

"Nothing is going to change our relationship with each other" Sonya said smiling "What is it? So I can react to it and see if it changes our relationship?"

"I've always had a crush on you" Lee said fastly and Sonya blushed still holding Lee's hand and looking up and down either first to his face than his hands grip or the other way around

"R-really?" Sonya asked starting to feel hot from this certain news

"Yeah, ever since we first met?" Lee chuckled "You've always been a good person to me"

Sonya was giggling but then wanting to trick Lee into thinking about something else

"Wow this is some news" Sonya said yanking her hands fast away from Lee's grip, she saw his face and he looked like he was about to cry

"I know" Lee said looking at his knees

"Yeah this is really going to change our relationship very hard" Sonya said moving five to eight inches away from Lee

Lee looked heartbroken

"I'm sorry Sonya" Lee said standing up as he started to walk away from Sonya until his felt a grasp on his wrist and he was pulled backwards

"Huh?" Lee mumbled

Sonya kissed him on the lips and held him closer to her as Lee was hesitant at first but then held her back pulling her closer into the kiss. They were trying to 'intensify' their kiss

 _lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub_

"Ivelisse! There is Sonya!" Alyson said pulling her friend by the wrist

"Calm down Alyson it's the end of the world" Ivelisse said until she had saw Alyson paused

"How...?" Alyson said in a surprising tone

"What is it you idiot!" Ivelisse said

Alyson pointed at the two teens kissing

"Aw!" Ivelisse said blushing

"You know what I'm proud of them" Alyson smiled

"I know, now can we leave these two love birds alone and take me home so I could talk to Harvey" Ivelisse said pointing at her house

"Fine!" Alyson said "You only care about yourself!"

"NO I DO NOT!" Ivelisse said father away from the two kissing goons

Sonya and Lee broke apart blushing while holding each others hands

"Lee?" Sonya asked

"What is it?" Lee asked holding Sonya's right hand as they had start walking towards the park

"Would you be my Valentines?" Sonya smiled while she blushed

"That would be cool" Lee said playing with his yo-yo on his right hand

 _lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub_

 **Author's Note: Please Review!**

 **Greydale :)**


	5. Chapter Four: School Dance (Future AU)

**My already canon children! They finally get a chapter! Btw they are teens :)**

* * *

It's Valentines day and everyone is sulking at the fact that they have to find a partner for the dance. Everyone hated it...

"Hey Junior!" Willis said as Junior turned to his friend "Do you have a date to the dance?"

"Yes" Junior said proundly with a smirk "I do, Stephanie is my date to the dance"

"Well that's because she is you girlfriend" Willis mumbled

"What was that?" Junior asked as Willis looked up at him

"Oh nothing..." Willis said nervously with a chuckle

"Okay" Junior said

"Hey Junior!" Stephanie said with a cute wave

"Speak of the devil..." Willis mumbled

"Oh hey my most beautiful girlfriend ever~" Junior purred as Stephanie blushed

"Stop it~!" Stephanie said as she playfully pushes her boyfriend away from her face

"Oh sweet Juliet! I can't run away from you~!" Junior joked as he fell onto one knee and land his hand out for Stephanie to grab

"Oh Romeo! Oh Romeo! My father thinks your bad~!" Stephanie joked as well, she grabbed Junior's hand and held it as she put her other hand flat on her head pretending like she was going to faint

"Idiots..." Willis grumbled as McKenzie and Peyton walked in hand to hand and Willis noticed them "Oh great more lovers..."

"Hey, what the hell is going on Willis?" Peyton asked as McKenzie got closer to him

"Well Romeo and Juliet over here are about to die...or some shit like that" Willis grumbled as Peyton and McKenzie looked at each other worriedly

"Hey Willis?" McKenzie called

"What?" Willis said

"Do you have a date for the dance?" McKenzie asked with a nervous chuckle

"No" Willis mumbled

"O-oh" McKenzie said

"Well you want me to help you find one?" Junior asked as Stephanie hugged him

"Nah mate" Willis said "It's not worth the time"

"Are you sure?" McKenzie asked

"Yeah" Willis said as he looked down sadly

The two couples looked at each other sadly and left as McKenzie tried to stay back but Peyton pulled her way for some reason

Willis looked over at Anastasia as she picked up her stuff from her locker and swished her black long hair and she turned around and Willis automatically looked away fast

 _You love, who you love_

 _Who you love_

 _You love, who you love_

 _Who you love_

Willis walks to class and Anastasia accidentally walks in front of him and smiled for an apology

 _My girl, she ain't the one that I saw coming_

 _And sometimes I don't know which way to go_

 _And I tried to run before_ _But I'm not running anymore_

 _Cause I've fought against it hard enough to know_

Anastasia walked in class and sat next to the prettiest boy in class, Yung - Mei, The foreign exchange student and started to blush and giggle as Willis kept on staring at the future military model...

 _That you love, who you love_

 _Who you love_

 _You love, who you love_

 _Who you love_

 _Y_ _ou love, who you love_

 _Who you love_

Anastasia kept on talking to Yung - Mei and his friend Echo, as they kept on talking Willis kept on growling at the thought of Anastasia talking to some other pretty boy...

 _Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming_

 _Who you're dreaming of_

 _I_ _f it's who you love_

 _Then it's who you love_

Anastasia looked at Willis and blushed, she had to admit she liked him a lot but she was embarrassed at the thought his sisters were going to tease them about them being a couple

 _My boy, he ain't the one that I saw coming_

 _And some have said his heart's too hard to hold_

 _And it takes a little time_

 _But you should see him when he shines_

 _Cause you never wanna let that feeling go_

"Hey" Anastasia said to Willis

"Oh...uh...hey" Willis said in a nervous tone

"So you have a date to the dance?" Anastasia asked

"No..." Willis said "I couldn't go out with any other girl..."

"Oh" Anastasia blushed "Um..."

"Yeah...?" Willis said with a confused eyebrow raise

"Do..."

"Yeah?"

"You..."

"Yeah."

"Wan-t-t-t-"

"Yeah..."

"To...ta..ta..to"

"Yeah!"

"The"

"The what? Anastasia" Willis teased the blushing girl who is covering her green eyes

"The-dance!" Anastasia said fastly as she blushed at Willis facial expression

"Sure" Willis said "You were the ideal girl and only girl I wanted to go with..."

Anastasia blushed and grabbed Willis hand and walked to their seats and kept on holding each other's hand

"I knew they were a thing..." Jeanette said

"Like us!" George cheered as he grabbed Jeanette's hand

"Wha-what!" Jeanette blushed as she squishes George's hand nervously

* * *

 **I love the kids! And they needed more love! Please check out my tumblrs greydale7 and fanficdale as well as my next generation story! 'Viva La Vida' I would love it it you guys checked it out!**


End file.
